When Hell freezes over is when i say i love you
by risen truth ruthless lies
Summary: Sora was the orphan girl, abandoned because of her looks. But what happens when she dreams of a world she never knew existed? Temporarily on hold long-term. Adopted by KrystelKitsuneUchiha
1. A dream? Doubt it!

Chapter One 2

A Dream? Doubt it!

"Sorry sasuke this is it." A voice whispered from the dark, I ran towards it confused. Who is this sasuke? Who's talking?

"Beep, Beep!" I shot up and threw the alarm clock at the wall, it died instantly shattering.

"Sora! Did you break the alarm clock?" Tina my adoptive mother shouted I winced at the pitch before the door flew open.

"You little bitch; do you know how much that cost?" Tina hissed angrily, I would have sighed but I couldn't afford to do that. I looked to the window seeing Tina's beat up buggy pull out of the driveway.

"Better get the day over with." I murmured getting out of the bed, I should probably tell you who I am. My name is sora at least here I am, I don't know my real name because I had it changed with each family that took me in. It's sad really but I don't need pity, it's pathetic.

Your probably wondering why I don't stay in one area long huh? Its because of my looks, I'm very pale but still a light tan. My hair is long and black, naturally actually strange right? Well that's not all my eyes are a dark almost black grey, which is why I'm always in a different area.

The strange thing is, this is the best place I've been to by far. Tina will leave me alone if I don't touch anything. Sadly I can't do that today, I sighed walking over to the computer. You see ever since I was twelve I had dreams of strange things, almost a different reality.

But now I got a name from one and I plan to use it to my advantage, if I'm lucky maybe I can find out who's talking. I'm sixteen as well but that isn't important right now I need to look up that name.

My hand hovered over the mouse as the images and information filled the screen, my breath caught in my throat. This can't be right, I've never even heard of the anime Naruto or its second half shippuden. I exited the site and grabbed my bag, I can't think this over right now.

It's too confusing and absolutely terrifying, I mean those dreams connecting to a mere cartoon? It's just not sane, or possible in any way it shouldn't be anyway. But what I'm scared the most of is why my dreams have revolved around itachi uchiha, and how similar we look.

"Well here's the place, so maybe I can calm down." I thought aloud, the place I'm speaking of is a small pond in the forest. It was dry when I found it but now after the storms we've had its filled up.

" The sky is gray too, it won't rain will it?" as soon as I said that it started to drizzle, I frowned the forest was getting misty. I might have to wait the storm out under a tree or something before I went back to Tina's.

"Please.. Wake up.." I froze I wasn't here alone, but no one else knew of this place!

"Aiko..Wake up!" I looked into the direction of the voice, fear coursed through me as I saw a pale figure only inches from my face. I stumbled backwards falling into the mud, the figure reached out his hand.

"Aiko save him.." I blinked, who exactly do I need to save? When I squinted into the mist a few of the man's features became visible. Shrieking I yanked my hand out of his, I shivered this could NOT be happening.

"Aiko.. Gomen I didn't mean to frighten you." He said quietly, I nodded slowly regaining my composure.

"How are you even here?" the word were out of my mouth before I could stop them, he smiled a gentle smile.

"You know of me?" I nodded " because aiko I needed to speak with the one who could save him. He's walking on the thin line of sanity aiko and he's about to fall into the abyss."

"My name isn't aiko, and who are you talking about? Why me? Why have you shown me your past in those dreams, most of all what can I do if I could even do anything?" I asked rushing the questions out of my mind.

"In my reality you will be known as aiko, I speak of my brother you know his name. I showed you my past so you could understand and you CAN do something. I wish I could say more but…my time is almost up."

I frowned I barely knew the guy, yet I didn't want to see him go at least not yet.

"I will ask you this once and only once. Will you venture into the unknown and save him? Will you risk everything to do it?" his voice was cold and for some unknown reason I said yes.

"There is no going back aiko once you leave you can not return. Are you sure of this?" he asked gently, I caught the question underneath it was asking if was ready but not like a test ready. More like a you might die but if you choose the risk you'll save a life.

"I'm sure, but I ask only one favor." He kept his face under control as he nodded.

" I…..I want to be able to survive in this new world, with the same abilities as you." I'm soo dead now.

"You will have to learn proper control, it will be vicious and merciless for you to learn." I gulped of course I should have seen THAT coming.

"I will leave a scroll for you but now it is time for you to leave farewell Aiko and good luck." Crows surrounded me as the wind picked up, water flooded over me and I lost my breath as pain raced through my body followed by a comforting warmth.

I closed my eyes and waited for the worse to end, but it never came I opened my eyes and with startling realization I realized I was falling. From the sky I closed my eyes and waited for my plunge under the water.

"Push the chakra into your feet." Itachi's voice rang in my head with authority, I swallowed my fear and focused the warmth into my feet and hands. My skin stung as I collided with the water when I opened my eyes I grinned, I was on TOP of the water! I almost laughed in complete bliss.

"Move!" Itachi's voice yelled urgently, I shot to the left startled at the urgency in his tone.

"Well aren't you the cutie, but falling out of the sky isn't too bright if you want to live." I glared up at the guy who had swung his giant sword where I had been standing only moments before.

"Who are you?" I said looking at his pale purple eyes.

"You look almost like itachi, man if that's a transformation jutsu you'd better drop it! Sasuke will kill you if he sees you like that!" he shouted ignoring my question entirely.

"It's not some transformation jutsu! Now tell me, who are you?" I was starting to get irritated.

"Chill its suigetsu what about you?" he said hefting the sword over his shoulder, I stared at the sword for a moment what was the name itachi had called me? Oh that's it!

"Aiko I don't have a surname. So don't bother asking." Suigetsu rolled his eyes before teleporting besides me locking my arms behind my back I growled at him as he shackled my hands.

"You know if I wasn't so nice you'd be dead by now. In fact I don't even see the similarities between you and the uchiha it's only the eyes that make it seem like it." I snorted trying to get a grasp on the familiar warmth known as chakra.

"I wouldn't…" electricity pulsed through my body shooting my nerves, I screamed the pain was so raw against my skin. My body fell forward and I closed my eyes expecting to hit water.

I was surprised to feel a thud against my neck, and the instant I felt it my whole world was shrouded in utter darkness.

"Aiko wake up, you need to wake up." Itachi said calmly, I almost protested but I felt a sharp sting in my side. I blinked before trying to lean against the tree that I was tied to. The rope was tied around my wrists and in a way reminded me of a dog being tied to a tree.

I tugged at the rope slightly seeing if it was secure, I almost groaned at its strength but the same pain from before stopped me. I looked down and saw something warm leaking from my shirt, a metallic copper like smell hit me and I bit my tongue. I had been hurt while I was unconscious! How fucking low can you get?

"Calm down, your letting loose too much killing intent." Itachi said, I sighed trying to listen but when a hand slapped against my face my temper flared again.

"Hmm look at her she's pathetic suigetsu why did you bring her here?" an annoying voice said from above me, when I looked up I saw a very sluttish looking girl with red hair. Her eyes flashed once she saw me and she back handed me again.

"What are you looking at bitch?"She asked in a rhetorical tone, I bit my lip breaking the skin in the process while crimson ran down my chin.

"Tch worthless. Suigetsu get your whore out of here." My head snapped up and I felt the warmth rushing through my skin, my eyes felt like they were burning but when it stopped every thing became clear. Almost like I had been looking in a dirty mirror that was suddenly clean.

"Her chakra, it's spiked." Suigetsu said sounding amused, I stood up quickly when I glared at them they gasped.

"She has the sharingan? How is that even possible? All the uchiha's are gone!" I was confused sharingan? Hadn't I read that online earlier before I was thrust into this world? If I had it then maybe I could escape!

"It's probably a fake, look at the whore she obviously has a transformation jutsu up." The red head said sneering at me. I winced as I felt the rope tug me back suddenly, I was against a massive chest and the blood lust radiating off of him was smothering me.

"Juugo wait, sasuke needs to see this!" suigetsu yelled sharply not fazing the man at all. He smashed his fist into my side and I heard multiple cracklings as my chest constricted. The rope was torn and I swiftly got up, how I don't know it was almost like a second nature.

"You asked for some of my abilities, you received the instinct to survive in this world in the process." Itachi said worried for some reason, I grabbed my side as juugo walked over to me a psychotic grin plastered on his face.

"Do these hand signs now!" itachi commanded, a flash of animal signs ran through my skull. My hands moved almost automatically copying the signs perfectly I brought my hand to my mouth and formed an almost funnel like motion before shouting.

"FIRE STYLE!: FIRE BALL JUTSU!" I breathed air into the funnel quickly and the warmth bubbled up in my throat before flying out in the form of a well exactly what it was called a fireball.

I heard them yelling but I quickly deduced it wasn't from pain. "Get out of here!" he didn't have to tell me twice, I forced the warmth into my feet before taking off only when I looked back did I see the mark my foot had left in the earth.

"Don't use your chakra it'll just alert them to where you are." Itachi said as I ran deeper into the forest.

"Why won't they just find me again if I stop?" I asked aloud, I swear if he was here he would be shaking his head in amusement over SOMETHING.

"You don't get it your chakra isn't strong enough to fight them yet, I'm still shocked you managed to escape." Gee thanks for having so much confidence in me weasel, I thought sarcastically.

"I heard that." I gulped my face paling, I was just MIND RAPED!

"That's very interesting Aiko but just to burst your bubble I share a conscious with you. But there are doors I can't open so I'm not violating you in anyway." He sounded smug in a weird sibling kind of way.

"You can stop running now they stopped looking for you as soon as you dropped you chakra." I fell forward gasping for air how long had I been running? I looked to my throbbing side blood was dripping off the shirt in a sickening pace.

"You can close the wound by pouring your chakra into it." Itachi stated sounding like he wanted to be out of my mind. Here into the physical world, I grit my teeth together as the flesh knitted itself into an angry red scar.

"How was I able to use my chakra like that? If that's what you call it here." Hand signs ran though my skull and once more my hands automatically listened I couldn't even control them this time.

"Oh my-"I was cut off as a plume of smoke rose up in front of me, I coughed waving my arm in front of me. When it cleared itachi stood there plain as day. He kneeled down and tightly gripped my shoulder.

"Lay back on the ground." He commanded, "Why?" he sighed running a hand through his bangs.

"You're not skilled enough to knit your ribs back into place. I honestly can't say how you managed to run so far at the pace you did without piercing a lung." He said in a monotone. I paled he was right any normal person would have collapsed and gotten caught again. I shouldn't have been the exception, AT ALL.

"Fine but how are you even here?" I asked lying down as he looked over my side; I resisted the urge to blush but just barely.

"I don't know but honestly I don't care. I want to get my brother back to the village, and if I appeared in your world as a second chance in some form of something nothing short of a miracle I'll take it." Wow that's a lot of words, not to mention his desperation for his brother. He must really love him, at least according to what I saw online. But this just puts the icing on the cake.

"This will hurt; must I bind you down to keep you from thrashing about?" I nodded being in a hospital really unnerves me; I doubt this will be any different. Itachi sighed heavily before making a doppelganger of him. He held me down and placed a hand over my mouth. Well the clones did anyway; the real one was working on my side.

"Mph!" my shouts were blocked my skin, but that didn't stop the tears from welling up at the corners of my eyes. A cloth covered rectangular wooden block was offered and I bit into it deftly. The wood splintered under the cloth as my bones were put back into their rightful places.

"Done." I spat out the block as the doppelgangers disappeared from sight, I sat up and gingerly touched my side.

"You should rest." He said with an undertone, the tone? No arguments you listen to what I have to say.

"When will I learn to control my- I mean your abilities?" I saw a ghost of a smile wisp by his face but quickly dismissed it.

"We will have to revive the other akatsuki members first, you would learn more that way." He dubbed I closed my eyes and tried to remember the members of the akatsuki but I only drew a blank on names.

I could see their faces though so maybe I could ask him about it?

"We will be after Deidara, Sasori and Hidan." I blinked wondering why it was only them instead of all of them.

"Deidara will help you with speed and accuracy, Sasori poison and strategy while Hidan will focus you on strength." Itachi drawled aloud, he really though ahead didn't he?

"What are teaching me then?" I asked in an innocent tone, he smirked.

"Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. Along with your sharingan." I nodded leaning against the tree, I stifled a yawn as I watched the sun start to set.

"Sleep tomorrow we try to find Deidara seeing as his death zone is closest." I looked at itachi as he sat down against the tree opposite of me.

"How will we revive them, aren't they you know…gone before you?" he gave a curt nod.

"Bringing them back will be my job; all we need to do is get there. Once we find them all your chakra reserves will be better then they are now and you might be able to help against madara." I nodded already knowing who he was talking about, madara a man whose soul had been twisted by a sickness known as hate. A disease that once there maims the soul until the person themselves are to far gone to reach, the only way in freeing them as a possibility in death.

A chill went up my spine and I couldn't help but remember the saying that when you get a chill over your back it means someone was walking on your future grave. My head snapped to the left and I saw itachi walking over to me.

"Your cold." It was a statement, I didn't have a chance to reply before he handed me his cloak.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Hn."


	2. Enter Deidara!

Chapter two 2

Enter Deidara

I yawned quietly before opening my eyes; I was met with trees and purple gray. My eyes widened why do I see a color instead of trees? I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, find out what the color belongs to and then do what you have to do. I tried to move but something had an iron like grip on my waist.

I looked down and instantly stopped moving there were two arms wrapped around me in a protective bear hug. I followed the arms with my eyes until it reached a torso, which is what I'm against right now!

Don't freak out, was quickly becoming a mantra in my brain. When I looked up I nearly flipped out, I was being held…by itachi! I tried to get out of his grip quickly so as not to disturb him. But sadly this universe hates me; I couldn't get out of his grip. In fact it had only tightened.

There's only one other way…

"Itachi? Hey Itachi can you wake up?" he stirred but didn't move, I sighed resorting to what would surely wake him up.

"Weasel! Get up!" I said as loud as I dared, he jumped up his eyes hazy as he loosely gripped a Japanese knife. That was now held against my neck.

"Itachi? You know it's just me right?" he instantly put away the knife before picking up his clock as if nothing had happened.

"Get ready we're leaving soon." Was all he said before covering our makeshift camp with the forest's dirt and leaves.

"Let's go." He said jumping into the trees, I stretched my arms out before attempting to do the same. I was almost up the tree when the wood splintered under me.

"Oh SHI-" I started before falling, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, it never came though. I blinked noticing I was being supported by two arms.

He sighed muttering something along the lines of being like a genin.

" I heard that weasel." I found myself being dropped I quickly caught myself before glaring at him.

" I would refrain from calling me that, you know my name so use it." He said his tone no longer readable. I sighed before getting up to try again, he grabbed my upper arm just as I started running effectively causing me to fall back.

"Balance your chakra in the soles of your feet, I won't save you every time. If you're going to be of any use you need to be able to have this down quickly." He said sternly, I rolled my eyes but regretted doing so as he smacked the back of my head.

"What the hell was that for?" I shouted he did it again smirking smugly, I growled at him angrily.

"The first was for lack of respect, the second for language you need to watch it." He said sounding amused, I scowled as he leapt into the trees.

"Arrogant bas-" a rock hit me in the head making me stop in my words, I glared at the trees unsure of where the rock came from.

"A rock? Really! How did you even get a rock?" I narrowly dodged another one, I heard him scoff.

"If you want me to stop then you should catch me first." He voice rang from above, I growled running at the tree. When I got to a thick branch I heard something going through the air. I stepped back barely avoiding a rock.

"Are you serious!" I shouted, all I got was another rock.

"This way you'll learn faster now come, we need to find Deidara before dark." Itachi said.

I wish I could say it was interesting to train but that would be a lie, a HUGE lie in fact I had bruises on my bruises! At one point he deduced he could start using shurikan and kunai!

Needless to say I didn't look to good right now, I was about to collapse when itachi suddenly stopped. I ran into him from behind and started swearing of course he hit the back of my head and pointed to the north.

I followed his gaze and inhaled a breath sharply, it was like a minefield here or something! I was about to drop down into the blown up forest but itachi stopped me.

"Wrong way, he was killed in the north east." I nodded and followed him it wasn't to long before we came across a small but deep crater. I sucked in a breath and slid down into it.

"This will put a strain on us both, mostly your mind so be prepared." He said I sat down and watched him as he picked up a metal sheet that was disfigured from what I believed to be an explosion.

The metal suddenly faded from his grip and he turned towards me, almost as if expecting something. The metal sheet popped into my brain along with the mental picture of a blond guy, my forehead throbbed painfully and I fell forward gasping for air.

"Just breathe it is almost done." Itachi said kneeling in front of me, I heard something in the background. A terrible creening noise that shattered my ears and tore out my heart, my gut wretched when I realized…that it was me screaming.

It felt like my head was going to cave in when suddenly the pain, stopped. That's right stopped as if it never happened, my heart thundered against my rib cage as I shakily stood up.

Itachi sighed doing multiple hand signs, I closed my eyes and tried to picture the metal sheet again.

"Where am I, un?" I opened my eyes and looked up, a blonde was lying in the middle of the crater looking as if he'd seen a ghost.

"your where you died like I said you would be." Itachi said helping me up, I tried to stand on my own but effectively fell on my knees.

"so it wasn't a dream?" the blonde questioned itachi nodded pointing to me.

"she's the one who helped you get here, I just gave her something to connect to. I assume you got my message clearly?"

"Yeah un, There's really another world out there?" itachi slung my arm over his shoulder and helped me walk out of the crater.

"indeed or Aiko wouldn't be here and neither would we." Itachi said throwing me his cloak which I somehow caught.

"Damn yeah, I knew tobi was bad news never should have let him in the akatsuki." I swear itachi just twitched, at least I think he did.

"You are aware that he will now try to hunt us down and dispose of us Right Deidara?" the blond paled before yelling curse words galore.

"I can't believe Tobi was MADARA! Un, how does that even make sense! How is this girl going to help anyway if I heard correctly she doesn't know anything!" he said pointing at me.

I felt cool metal placed in my left hand my hand wrapped around it and I saw itachi smirk.

"she's just a damned brat un! She won't be any-" I threw the kunai at him and he jumped a few feet as it cut his left cheek.

"I know more then you think Blondie. Now be quiet your giving me a head ache." He sweat dropped before glaring at me, I smirked and waved absently at him.

"Fine I'll train her un, but only because I want t-madara dead yeah." He said growling at madara's name. I wracked my brain hoping to find information on him but came up with another blank.

The sun had already gone down and itachi stated it was safe for a fire, Deidara's face lit up as he started the fire. I looked up at the small sound of an explosion and saw the fire flare up, I blinked taking in what just happened.

"well since I'm your sensei, yeah what is your opinion on art hmm?" he asked smirking as he hung his arm over his leg.

I stared at him in shock before composing myself, surely criminals had hobbies too right?

"uh, my opinion would probably be…" my mind raced back to the past where my ;parents; had found and destroyed one of my sketchbooks. It made me realize I didn't really know what art was.

"I… I can't say I was rather deprived when I was a child but if I had to say. I'd say it would be beauty because you have to really look to find out where it is rather it was short or long. I prefer singing though its very relaxing."

"man un, were you an orphan or something?" he asked wanting to know.

"something along those lines, but the past is the past I just need to move on." I whispered trying to stay awake.

"Hmm, I like your view un, although I think art is fleeting yeah. I can show you my art during training un, I think you'll like it." He said a childish look of delight spread over his features as he spoke. I nodded closing my eyes it wasn't long before darkness over took my will to stay awake.

"Deidara go to sleep we have to travel and train her along the way tomorrow, aiko needs to rest to bringing you back as taken its toll on her mind." Itachi said an edge working its way into his normally monotone' voice.

"Yeah, yeah un what ever." The tree bark groaned as he leaned against the tree, he yawned and soon the darkness was filled with silence.


	3. Not Going To Work

Chapter Three

Not going to work

I blinked waking up to the dull pain in my skull, when I looked up it was only me and itachi in the camp. I narrowed my eyes where did the bomber run off to?

I quietly got up being as silent as I could, it was still dark out and the moon was still shining. I quickly rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, something's wrong.

I walked out of the camp unconsciously noticing I wasn't alone, where did that crazy bomber go? I ran my hand through my hair sighing, the edge of the forest was coming into view.

Something flashed nearly blinding me, I growled before noticing that it was Deidara.

"Deidara?" he didn't answer but he did turn around, he seemed to be ok. Something tugged at my gut and I looked into his eyes, I just had to.

"You shouldn't have done that human." Wait what?

I was suddenly yanked backwards I glanced at where I had been standing; knives were sticking out of a crater.

"Looks like reviving the others isn't an option." Itachi said from besides me, I stared at him quizzically. He gestured to Deidara, or more accurately behind him.

I couldn't really make out anything except a shadow and a sickly yellow color glowing like eyes in the figure.

'Kabuto an old Hench man from orochimaru, you get out of here I'll hold him off.' He said the words echoing in my skull. I would have protested but he glared in my direction.

"I'm surprised your not dead uchiha." Kabuto's voice said in an infuriating way.

"Hn"

"Ah the old hn thing eh? Well even if you are alive you won't get in the way of my plans." He drawled out with a slight rasp, I suppressed a shiver is he one of the men I need to go up against?

"But I must thank you for reviving one of my tools; to bad you didn't succeed completely Ne?" I ground my teeth together this guy kabuto, is so Annoying.

"Take him if you must I do not require him to pull through." Itachi said coolly, how can he not be upset? This man is speaking of using a human being like a toy!

'I said leave.' I stepped back and slowly made my way into the forest, why hasn't kabuto noticed I was here? Maybe it was a kind of jutsu itachi is pulling off?

"Well, if you insist good luck with what ever your foolish plan may be uchiha." He smirked doing multiple hand signs before disappearing along with Deidara.

"But I'm bringing your little friend with me." he voice sounded from behind me, I froze before whirling around. Okay now I don't mind him staying in the shadows!

He grabbed my wrist and I felt claw like nails dig into my skin leaving a trickle of crimson to run down my hand.

"You don't mind do you?" kabuto asked taunting itachi, I looked up never have I been so scared before.

"I do, release her or face the consequences." His grip got tighter and my blood ran thicker although not as fast.

"Important isn't she?" kabuto said in a mocking tone, my eyes started to itch and I glared at him realizing to late of the mistake.

"So she's an uchiha, no wonder you want to keep her hidden." The instant he loosened his hold I kneed him in the stomach hoping for an opening. There wasn't one I could see, but itachi did and kicked his side knocking what would have been him back.

"It was a shadow clone. He must have left it here to find out more information." He said a slight tint of anger in his usually unemotional voice.

"Activating your sharingan was foolish, now we must double our original efforts." I nodded accepting the facts. I should have been more attentive then what I had been.

"What do we do know? I mean we can't get the others if he's just going to take them." I voiced aloud, he nodded as we walked to the camp I wonder what we're going to do now?

"I will just have to train you myself." He responded, I had never been trained before. Honestly when I had kneed kabuto I was just following instinct, in normal situations I couldn't have done so.

"We must find a different location then we will begin your training, starting with tai-jutsu. In your world it's similar to a form of martial arts although here there are many styles." He explained briefly.

I nodded which fighting style will I be training with though? I shrugged I guess I'll find out soon enough. When we had finished covering the camp we launched into the trees doing the same thing as before.

"I'm not even trying, you need to be better." Itachi taunted once more, I tightened my jaw refusing to fall for his tricks. Soon the sun was on the edge of the sky, we should have gotten a good distance from where we were before.

I leaned against the tree trying to find a way to bring up when we were going to eat. I looked up and barely caught a wrapped up object, I glanced at itachi quizzically.

"Its all we have for food try to conserve it." He stated, my eyes narrowed when were we going to get to the place he has in mind? Surely it cant be so far? Tearing off some bread I watched as itachi made multiple hand signs.

He was surrounded by smoke and when it cleared he looked like an entirely different person!

"This is a Henge a low level ninjutsu that can alter your appearance, I'm thought to be dead in this world so I'll be doing this often." He explained once more, I took in the information quickly. If this is a low level jutsu then I can only imagine the higher ones.

He threw me some clothes and motioned for me to change, I walked over to the trees and quickly changed. Trying to ignore the fact that there was a man only a few feet away.

When I stepped out he yanked my hair out of its pony tail, I glared at him but sadly there was little effect. I was now in a dark crimson red shirt with a black jacket and jean like pants, along with running shoes.

"Keep your hair down you've been seen twice so you shouldn't be noticed this way" he turned to the north and started walking, I followed mainly because we had to be close to a village if he went into a disguise.

"There's an inn, we will be staying in the area for the tai-jutsu duration of your training." He must have had this place in mind if he spotted an inn this quickly.

We quickly signed in and went up to the room, it was rather plain two dressers and two beds along with a single bathroom there were a few tables as well. The walls were beige colored and so was a maturity of the things here.

"Stay in the room, I'm going out for some food." He told me as he left the room, I sighed laying down on the bed. It wasn't to good but after sleeping in a forest for a few days it's a lot more then you could ask for.

When I rolled over I somehow ended up on the floor, my forehead banged against the wood and I yelped a bit.

I pulled myself up and looked out the window, it was somewhere around the afternoon is my guess.

"Eat then we're going to the fields to begin your training."

~Time skip~

Its been a good month since we've started to work on my strength, and I can't say I've improved much. But I'm far from week during the first week I was set on logs to build up strength in my limbs, I can't say it was fun but it did increase my strength.

The second week I had to work on my core and back, it was worse then the first week! Shortly after that we worked on maintaining my chakra, needless to say I passed out a fair amount of times from over use.

It went on like this until I had gotten the hang of it, itachi wasn't holding back afterwards. It was like hell, my bones were constantly broken and my muscles burned even while I was asleep!

Each time I've fallen though I've be able to get back up, I know he's been healing me but my chakra has started to help heal minor wounds. Right now we were working on sparring, I was beaten every time obviously but there were moments I could read and predict his movements.

"So we're sparring again?" I asked, he nodded.

"Until you either can stay on par with me or beat me we will spar. After today we leave the village so we can move on to genjutsu, but we will not stop either of the trainings." He lunged forward and I sidestepped to his left.

We had started.

His fist came towards me and I grabbed it aiming to knee him in the stomach, he blocked it with his knee and pushed me back. I ran in a zig zag pattern hoping to confuse him before I attempted a roundhouse kick to the right.

He grabbed my ankle and twisted it, I heard the snap and flinched. He had, had his sharingan activated, so that's how he saw that. I blinked activating the dojutsu, my sharingan had only two tomoes but it was a start.

I tried to punch him from the left and he grabbed my arm just as I wanted him too. I elbowed him in the side with my right arm knocking him back a foot.

"Your getting better, before you couldn't even land a hit." He commented I ran forward knowing he was going to try to block, he smirked and hit my stomach causing me to choke on air.

"But you need to be less predictable" I hid a smirk before flashing behind him, he had found it necessary to teach me this and substitution jutsu. Which I'll admit at first was a little bit degrading but it was worth it now.

I kicked him in the small of his back and smiled as it wasn't a clone, he quickly turned and hit my jaw. It didn't break but it stunned me a bit, something cool was held against my throat and I sighed.

"Almost but not quite yet, I'll admit that you got me with the kick from behind but you need to move out of range after landing a strong blow to the enemy before they strike. A severely wounded enemy will strike back in a number of ways, some cleaner then others." He briefed me with some annoyance.

This is okay seeing as I hadn't been listening to that at All. As much as I tried to get it I quickly forgot usually ending with me losing the spar by 'death' or something similar.

"Now we leave." Was the last thing I heard before I felt a familiar pressure on the back of my neck. Damn, I needed to be more aware of these kind of things!


End file.
